K.C. Guthrie
K.C. Guthrie (initials speculated to stand for Kurt Cameron) is a sophomore at Degrassi. His mom was in jail and a drug addict, and his dad is currently still in jail. K.C. used to live in a group home, but has recently moved back in with his mother. K.C. recently split from his girlfriend Jenna Middleton, after she was revealed to be pregnant with his child, but later reconciles with her. He is good friends with Drew Torres and Alli Bhandari. He is portrayed by Sam Earle. Character History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), K.C. is a new student at Degrassi who's first seen helping Clare Edwards collect her books after she trips. Despite his skaterboy appearance, K.C. is in the gifted program and is an intelligent nonconformist, with a sarcastic and wry sense of humor. In an attempt to show Clare that it's natural to care about the opinions of others, he dares her to display a talent in front of the entire school at lunch. However, his plan backfires when Clare is ridiculed and mocked for singing a hymn, and she admits to him that she's comfortable just being "the smart one." K.C. comforts her and tells her that she's "so much more than just the smart one," to which they both shyly smile. In Lost in Love, he asks Clare Edwards to the dance. Connor, a good friend, also asks her to the dance. They become very resentful towards each other competing for Clare's affections. Eventually Clare decides to go with K.C. because it was who she really wanted to go with. However Connor comes up with a clever way to unintentionally pressure Clare into saying yes. Clare ends up going to the dance with Connor, but after an awkward attempt at dancing she runs off only to run into K.C. Clare tells K.C. she really wanted to go with him to which he replies, "Prove it, by dancing with me". They proceed to slow dance, however it is short lived because Connor sees them and storms off. Later after the dance, Clare says to K.C. she's not ready for a relationship. K.C. then asks her, "And who are you not ready to have a relationship with?" They both smile. He and Connor seemed to have rekindled their friendship after this episode. In [[Causing a Commotion|'Causing a Commotion']], K.C. and Alli volunteered to make a Shep appreciation video for the award ceremony. When Connor pushed Alli he defended her in front of Clare. He was rather passive in this episode until the Shep calls Clare a little bitch. He quickly suggests to use the video footage against him during the ceremony. They showed it to the whole school and and became angry when he finds out that the Shep wasn't fired. In Jane Says (2), K.C tells Clare that she looks nice when she comes to school in different clothes. Alli tells K.C. that Clare was the smartest girl, and now she is the prettiest one, too. K.C assures Alli that she is still pretty, and Alli kisses him. Alli doesn't show any feelings from it and K.C. smiles a bit. Alli later apologizes to K.C. In Touch Of Grey, K.C. tries out for the basketball team with Connor, but he is holding a secret that he hasn't told a soul at Degrassi. The secret's that K.C. was a "bad kid" in fact he lives in a group home for teenagers. When K.C. storms out of try outs because of Reese hiting him in the face, he has a blast of anger as he leaves. This prompts Connor to hunt K.C. down to make sure he's okay. K.C. is surprised to see Connor at the home and he makes Connor swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. Connor reluctantly agrees and leaves. However at school Reese interrupts K.C. and Clare's conversation in the hallway and spills K.C.'s secret. He also states that K.C. and his "buds" stole a car which got him sent to a group home. K.C. flips on Reese and Reese backs down, when he turns around he see's Clare looking at him in shock. K.C. confronts Connor in the locker room and Connor admits to spilling, but he also states that he'll remain K.C.'s friend regardless. K.C. tells him that he's been written off before and that it won't be different this time around. Later on after tryouts K.C. is by his locker when Clare approaches. Clare attempts to talk to K.C. casually but then comes out and asks if he really did all those things Reese said. K.C. admits to doing "Lot's of things you wouldn't want to know about" and that he liked being known as the good guy, he also states that Connor ruined it. At that very moment Connor comes running down the hall with news that they had both made the team. Connor is sporting a bleeding lip and Clare jumps to the conclusion that K.C. had hit him, K.C. feeling hurt and abandoned leaves but Clare catches up to him apologizing and telling him that she knows he's a good guy. She then asks if he wanted to go celebrate his achievement, to which he replies with a "I should probably get home" then he leaves. Clare is left looking hurt and sorry. In Danger Zone 'he and Clare are still fighting. She asks who took her pen, and then looks at K.C., and he then replies that he didn't take it and thinks that Clare is accusing him of stealing it because of his criminal record, to which Clare replies, "why are you still acting like an idiot?" and he says, "so I'm a thief ''and ''an idiot." Then when Connor asks if they're going to his house to play Risk, they both reply, "not if he/she's coming" and walk away in different directions. So then Connor tricks them into going, only to lock them in his basement together so they can "fix it." That plan doesn't work. Then when they go to the black and white dance, Clare comes up with a plan to lock them again, asking for Connor's help to lure K.C. to the closet. Then she tells him that it was her plan, and that she knows why they always fight, saying " I think I know why we fight all the time, because we're afraid if we stop, we'll do this..." and she tries to kiss him, but he turns away, and then Clare says maybe she got it all wrong. Then K.C. grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, and tells her that she was right. That's when they have their first kiss. Then they both go back to the dance, nod at Connor, and slow dance. Afterwards, K.C. and Clare become more than friends. K.C. is friends with the other gifted students, including Connor, Archie Simpson's godson; Alli Bhandari, Sav Bhandari's sister; and Clare Edwards, Darcy Edwards' sister. His love interest was Clare. Season 9 In 'Close To Me, K.C. is seen at school during "Take Your Child to Work Day." He bonds with the coach of the midget basketball team and starts to see him as a father figure. The coach decides to put him in at the first basketball game, but K.C. is seen not making any baskets. He also hits another player on the other team, which causes the other team to make another basket. The coach gets frusterated with K.C., and takes him out of the game. K.C. is under the impression that he sucks. He becomes distraught and trashes the locker room. Conner comes back to bring him back to the game, but K.C. declines and decides to quit the team. After a talk with Coach Carson he decides to stay on the team. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It']], K.C. and Clare go on double dates with Dave and Jenna. After Jenna and Dave "break up", K.C. and Jenna smile at each other. In Heart Like Mine (1), K.C. scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate''' him and he picks her up and twirls her around. Clare seems to be really jealous and asks for K.C. to twirl her around or at least kiss her. Clare thinks that he is going to kiss her on the lips, but he kisses her on the cheek instead which dissapoints her. At the car wash, K.C. and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half brother mentions that Jenna mentions K.C. all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but K.C. seems flattered. As K.C. and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a smart remark to Jenna. The coach encourages K.C. to break up with Clare and go after Jenna. K.C. tells Clare that they make each other mad and he breaks up with her. Clare asks him how long he liked Jenna, he tells her he tried not to like her, but couldn't. At the Athlete's Banquet, K.C. sits next to Jenna. When K.C. is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and K.C. and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives K.C. the key to his room, K.C. invites Jenna up there and they make out on the bed, but shortly after the coach walks in on them and Jenna ends up leaving.The coach offers K.C. beers and they both appear to be drunk. He then belches. Since the coach has been drinking he can't drive K.C. home so he tells him to stay the night. The coach and K.C. then watch porn together. In '''Heart Like Mine (2), Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna. K.C. tells Jenna to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach and he is creepy. Later on, after K.C. throws up in public due to his hangover, K.C. tells her the truth. K.C. tells her that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry because he lied to her, but K.C. tells her that she should be happy because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare.The coach invites K.C. back to his hotel room, and the coach shows K.C. his gun that he keeps in his car. Back in the hotel room, the coach hooks K.C. up with a prostitute. K.C. is unaware at first, but then gets nervous and leaves the room. Later on, K.C. takes the gun out of the coach's car. K.C. apologizes to Clare and tells her he's sorry, but doesn't tell her what is going on with the coach. After K.C. confronts the coach and tells him he's a sick pervert, he reports the coach to Mr. Simpson and Ms. H., and shows them the gun. The police arrest the coach. At the end, K.C. talks to Jenna about her being right about the coach, and they lean on each other. In Start Me Up, K.C. sees Clare in the library and goes to talk to her. He tells her he just wants to know if she's alright. After Clare tells him her life didn't revolve around him, K.C. gets upset and leaves. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), K.C. is seen jump roping with Dave and other niners in the fundraiser. In In Your Eyes, Clare wants to be more friendlier with Jenna and K.C. again. When K.C. needs help studying for the final exam, Clare feels it's her perfect oportunity to help. She offers to tutor K.C.. K.C. agrees to it, and appreciates it. Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When Clare leaves Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. When exam day comes, before entering class K.C. confronts Clare and asks her if he could copy her. Clare doesn't understand because it isn't a right thing to do, and they can get kicked out of the gifted program if caught. But, reluctantly during the exam Clare gives the answers to K.C. when Coach Armstrong isn't looking. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. The next day in class K.C. tells Coach Armstrong that he cheated off of Clare on the exam and that it is all his fault. That night at the Dot, Clare sees K.C. and asks him why he did what he did, he tells her because he wanted to be friends again really badly, and that when they were studying together he felt like they were friends again. Also, K.C. blames Jenna for giving him the idea to cheat. Clare becomes more frustrated and tells him that he can blame everything on everyone else but himself and tells him that she'll see him in September. Season 10 In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], K.C. is shown being persuaded by Coach Armstrong to join the football team. However, after his experiences with the basketball team and Coach Carson, K.C. is reluctant about joining. Jenna convinces him to join the team, though. Later, Jenna and K.C. are shown at K.C.'s group home. The group home director congratulates and praises K.C. for his recent academic success and overall improvement. He extends K.C.'s curfew by an hour, which pleases the couple. Later, at a football team barbecue, K.C. is seen eyeing and slightly flirting with the other girls. Jenna sees this and shows obvious disdain and jealousy. Later, K.C. and Jenna are seen kissing, but are constantly interrupted by K.C.'s phone. After several interruptions, K.C. turns off his phone. However, Jenna rejects his attempt at a kiss, annoyed. In 99 Problems (2), K.C. sits down at lunch with Jenna. He starts talking about Marisol, a girl from the earlier episode, and Jenna becomes jealous. Marisol calls him away from Jenna, and she takes this opportunity to look at K.C.'s text messages. They're all from unknown callers that say "I miss you so much!" and "If you don't call me, I won't be able to sleep!" Jenna calls the number and demands to know if this person goes to Degrassi, but the woman replies that her son, K.C., goes to Degrassi. Jenna quickly hangs up, claiming wrong number. Later at Media Immersion, K.C. is walking and talking with Jenna and reveals that his phone has been missing since lunch. Suddenly, Jenna's bag starts to ring and she says that she borrowed the phone and had no chance to get it back to him. K.C. is angry that Jenna didn't trust him and tells her that his family life is none of her business, getting up to sit somewhere else. Later at football, K.C. is announced as the starting wide receiver. Before the game, K.C. is waiting for the buses with the other team members and is approached by Jenna, who is surprised that K.C. is mad at her and begs him to talk to her. She apologizes for snooping and asks about his mom. He says that his mom just got back out of jail eight months ago, and Jenna asks where she is. K.C. walks away before answering. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)',]] K.C. and the rest of the football team win the football game and everyone congratulates him. He sees that his mom has come to see him play and come for a talk. She tells him that she wants to gain custody of him and has set up an appointment with his social worker. He tells her that he'll see her then and walks off. The next day at school, he is very upset and then confronted by Jenna. He tells her about what his mom said, and she thinks it's a great idea, but K.C. thinks otherwise. Jenna tells him that he can't keep running away from her. Later at the group home, K.C. acts very cruel toward his mother during a meeting, and he asks if there is anyway that he can stay at the group home. His social worker says that the only way that's possible is to take it to the courts, but that could take months. Later at dinner with K.C., his mom and Jenna, his mom leaves to go buy ice cream and K.C. searches the apartment for anything that could stop her from getting custody. K.C. finds nothing, but instead steals a bottle of gin and plans to use it against her. After dinner, Jenna and K.C. go to The Dot, and he comes up with a plan to get him to stay at the group home. Jenna is at against it and leaves. K.C. drops the bottle, and Bianca DeSousa asks him if he's going to do anything with it. He says "no", and then she says that she'll help him out with it. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Better_Off_Alone_(2)#Summary Better Off Alone (2)], the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna, then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the line backer, which is not allowed during practice. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is sick of being hurt so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. In Tears Dry on Their Own (1), K.C. and Jenna are walking down the school hallway, when Jenna asks K.C. if he will be at her audition for The Next Teen Star after school. K.C. says he can't because he has a game and the team needs him. Jenna replies that she needs him and that she's supported him through everything. He comments that there's only a one in a million chance of her dreams coming true, making her angry. Later, after Jenna calls him, he comes to Jenna's audition, where she runs out excited to have made it to the show. K.C. claims that he knew she could do it. Jenna says she's starving, and K.C. says they'll go get some food. Afterwards, they are outside eating when Alli shows up. Jenna makes an excuse that K.C. should go get Alli a drink, and K.C. get's up making a joking remark about her already becoming a diva. Later, after taking a pregnancy test, it is revealed that Jenna is pregnent with K.C.'s baby. In Tears Dry on Their Own (2) , Jenna brings up how things are about to change and K.C. asks her, jokingly, if she's going to leave him, because she's going to be some big star. Jenna say's no, she'd never leave him, and then asks if he would ever leave her. K.C. says that he wouldn't and talks about how everything is going perfectly for them, stopping Jenna from telling him she's pregnent. Later, Jenna asks K.C. to meet up with her. She tells him they need to talk and begins to cry. K.C. says that she's worrying him and tells her that no matter what it is they can get through it together. Jenna tells him he's going to be a father, leaving K.C. shocked. He proceeds to tell her that it's going to be fine, and they will get through it. Jenna seems relieved until he says that everything will be fine after she has an abortion. Jenna runs off, and K.C. goes after her. She tells him she can't have an abortion, and they argue, but she agrees to consider the option. When Jenna comes back from the doctor, she tells K.C. it is too late to have an abortion, saying it would be too risky. K.C. says that he can't be a father and that his "life is being held together by tape right now" with his complicated mom and difficult past. He says that she isn't even thinking about him and his life, but cheerleading and The Next Teen Star. He says if she wants to have the baby he can't stop her. She asks if that means they're going to be parents, and he says that he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, thus ending their relationship. In All Falls Down (1), he is seen helping Drew out with his math problem. He is also seen reacting to a sexy photo Bianca sent to Drew and he gave advice not to focus on Bianca instead to focus more on Alli.The last appearance of KC in the mid season finale is when he and Drew are seen taking their math midterm exam as Ms Oh takes both of their exam sheet from their desks. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1) K.C is seen comforting and helping Jenna with his sweater in order to hide the baby bump. Jenna asks if told his mom about Jenna's pregnancy, and K.C says no he didn't, and storms off. Later that night KC and his mom have been getting along really well since he moved back in with her and they decide to head to Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. KC’s mom is Jenna’s biggest fan and of course, is watching her on Next Teen Star while at the restaurant. After her performance Jenna reveals that shes pregnant to the live audience and K.C's mom suspects that its K.C's baby. K.C finally confesses its his baby but says he don't want it. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), KC is pissed that Jenna told the world before he had time to tell his mom. KC even texted Jenna to talk. Jenna meets KC at The Dot, but it’s more because his mom wanted to see Jenna. She asks Jenna what her plan is to get money for the baby and Jenna is convinced that she’s going to win Next Teen Star and all her problems will be solved. KC and his mom are not so convinced. Jenna’s main competitor accuses her of using her pregnancy to get votes. She’s in the bottom two for the second week in a row. And unfortunately, her time on Next Teen Star is over. Out of options, Jenna asks KC’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. KC’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna and the next day at school KC gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom. In [[Halo (1)|'Halo (1)']], K.C. is seen playing football with Drew in a crowded hallway, and when he accidentally hits a new freshman, Jess, in the back. K.C. and Drew both runs off to see if she is alright. After talking with her, Jess leaves, amd K.C and Drew argue about who should be the one to ask her out. K.C. says that he is over Jenna. Later, K.C. approaches Jenna at her locker and asks about the baby. Jenna later receives a shooting star from Chantay, and due to a misunderstading, thinks that K.C. sent it to her. During lunch hour, Jenna interrupts K.C., Drew, and Jess and takes a seat besides K.C., thanking him for sending the star. K.C. seems to agree with her, and Jenna invites him to her prenatal class. Jess and Drew are surprised that K.C. still cares about Jenna, and when Jenna leave, Drew reminds K.C. that he didn't send her the wishing stars, making K.C. wonder who sent it to Jenna. K.C. fails to show up to the prenatal class. Instead, he is in the cafeteria and tell Drew that him he can't stop thinking about Jenna and how he regrets not showing up. He tells Drew that he still has feelings for Jenna, but he isn't ready to be a father. In Halo (2), K.C. tries to apologize to Jenna for not showing up at the prenatal class, Jenna tells him Sav was a much better partner. K.C. reminds her that Sav isn't the father, and walks away when she begins to ignore him. Later, K.C. runs into Jenna at the bust stop, after they both missed the bus. K.C. asks if Jenna's emotional state is because of hormonal changes, showing that he rhas read some baby books. Jenna explains her situation about Sav and Holly J., and K.C. consoles her, saying he still loves her and wants to be with her and the baby. They kiss and decide to try and get Holly J and Sav back together. They hurry to Miss Little and Steaks, and convince Holly J.'s boss to let her off work early,s o that they can attend Adam's secret party. K.C. lies to Sav and tells him Jenna is in labor in the limo, tricking him into go inside. After, K.C. asks Jenna to dance and says everyone is staring at them because Jenna is beautiful. In The Way We Get By (1), K.C. explains to Drew that he's "gross by association" for hooking up with Bianca in the boiler room. When Drew says that he wants to bring Bianca to their date night, K.C. seems uncomfortable by the thought and tells Drew he can do much better. He also doesn't seem pleased by the idea of Bianca showing up to the big game, and tells Drew not to lose his focus. In''' Jesus, Etc. (1), K.C. tries to help calm Jenna down when she is obsessing over planning for the baby. He offers to take her skateboarding, which she refuses to do, as it is dangerous for the baby. At their prenatal class that night, K.C. races Jenna in changing in the baby's diaper, trying to prove he is ready. When Jenna fails the contest, she becomes upset, leading the prenatal teacher to offer Jenna and K.C. a chance to babysit her 6-year-old child the next day. Jenna is excited, but K.C. is adamant about it. In '''Jesus, Etc. (2), K.C. and Jenna test their parenting skills by babysitting a boy named Caleb, who is their pregnancy class teacher's son. They think they are ready to be parents, but are irritated by Caleb's irrational behavior. However, they find that not being overprotective of him makes the job easier to handle. Later, Caleb's mother takes him home, and K.C. and Jenna finally feel like they are ready to raise their child. Quotes *"Alli's one-track mind strikes again." *"You're so much more than the smart one." *"And who are you not ready to be in a relationship with?" *"I'm an thief and a idiot?" *Alli: "Have you seen Clare? She hasn't replied to any of my texts." KC: "No,but I just got one. Wish me luck with my probation officer. stares N-not that I have one...." *"Why? Because I'm a criminal mastermind?" *Clare: "We fight because we're afraid if we stop, we'll do this..." (Attempts to kiss him but he turns away) maybe I got it all wrong." KC: "No, you got it right."(pulls Clare in for an kiss) *"We just make each other mad." *"I just really like Christmas." *"How could it be the best in any possible way Jenna?! Do you even hear yourself?!" *"I'm such an ass." *Drew: "I'm the one who got to her first." K.C.: "Well, I'm the one who hit her with the ball." *"She's still Jenna. I still like her alot." *"Does it have to be over?" *"Jenna's having the baby!" *"K.C - May I have this dance? Jenna - But everyone's staring. K.C - Because you're the most beautiful one here" *"What I want, I go after." *"Everyone cares what people think, it's human nature." *"And this is why I love you." *"Because they don't make hemp umbrellas." *"Full on string bean. And he loved it." *"Now remember, little dude. The hot dog is a BIG secret. And no one can know about it except for the people in the special hot dog club." *"You're gonna have a heart attack before your fourth trimester." *"His and hers boards! I'm gonna teach you how to ride rails!" *"Totes!" *"A baby's head is soft. So the crib comes with a protective helmet." *"She's a druggie with a record." Trivia *K.C. previously lived in a group home because of his terrible past. *K.C.'s first on-screen kiss was with Alli, although they have never dated. *K.C.'s parents were in jail, but his mom has been released. *His father's name is Kevin. *Has kissed Alli, Clare, and Jenna, who were all friends *K.C. has woken up hungover in the beginning of two episodes: Heart Like Mine (2) and Better Off Alone (2). *"K.C." is rumored to stand for Kirk Cameron Relationships *Clare Edwards **Start Up: Danger Zone (818) **Break Up: [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1) ']](911) ***Reason: K.C. started to have feelings for Jenna, and thought all they did was make each other mad. *Jenna Middleton **First Relationship: *** Start Up: Heart Like Mine (1)'' ''(911) *** Break Up: [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Tears_Dry_On_Their_Own_(2) Tears Dry On Their Own (2)] (1018) **** Reason: After finding out that Jenna was pregnant, K.C. didn't want to be involved. ** Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Halo (2) (1032) Category:Season 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Relationships Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Drinking Category:Season 8 Category:Abuse Category:Friendships Category:Sophomore Category:Family Issues Category:Teen Father Category:Athlete Category:Relationship Issues Category:Drinking Category:Anger Issues Category:Breakups Category:Degrassi Category:Male Category:Bad Boys Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Gifted Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Basketball Team